To be loved by you
by Soulia17
Summary: Takes place a year after 6x10 "Humbug", Kensi and Deeks celebrating their first anniversary as a real couple. All about Kensi/Deeks and just a little fluffy drabble. One Shot :)


**A/N: This is my first one shot but it just came to me and I had to write it down. I was listening to Michael Bublé´s song "To be Loved" and the pictures started to pop up in my head, no way was I able to ignore it. :) So, have fun and enjoy Kensi and Deeks spending their first anniversary together and away from work. **

**Love to hear your thoughts, but also like favs or followers. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from NCIS LA, just had a great time with Kensi, Deeks and Monty :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A year after the events on the ice skating rink and Kensi´s decision to place all cards on the table ... <strong>_

Kensi was nervous and that was something that didn´t happen too often. But today was a special day it was their anniversary, the first after last year's events on the ice skating rink just a few days before Christmas where they had finally put a name on their "thing". It was still an unfamiliar feeling being in an official relationship with Deeks, but she was happy and she wouldn´t want to change anything about it. He was the partner, the lover, the man she wanted to have in her life and he constantly surprised her and made being with him so much fun and so easy.

But right now she was nearly freaking out, just because Deeks had earlier back at OSP asked her to put something special on, something she wouldn´t be wearing during work or on some of their free weekends which they usually spent at the beach with Monty and two surfboards. By the time she had arrived back home – they still had both their apartments, even though Deeks had more or less moved in with her – she had started to go through her closet and anyone who knew her could imagine the chaos she was surrounded by right now.

"Deeks, I´m going to kill you for this," she grumbled half-heartedly cause deep down she felt like a girl asked out by the most popular guy for prom night.

Finally she made a decision and picked a really dark green dress, with a nice deep V-neck, showing off her perfect shaped body and ending 2 inch above her knees. To top it off, she knew that Deeks loved the color on her and so the decision was made and she started to get changed, chose the perfect necklace and pinned her hair up or least some strands of it, cause she was aware that Deeks loved her wavy hair falling down her back. One final look in the mirror and she was ready to go.

Just when she reached for her clutch there was a knock on the door and she had to giggle a tiny bit with Deeks being this formal, after all he had a key to the flat and could´ve just come inside. Kensi made her way to the door and opened it after having taken another deep breath to calm her nerves. And there stood Deeks in a stunning but simple dark suit with a white shirt and no tie, but he looked just amazing. Kensi was sure if she hadn´t been in love with him already she would´ve fallen for him right here and now.

"Hey come in," Kensi offered with a bright smile on her lips and taking all the time to savor his look. Deeks leaned in and placed a tiny kiss on her cheek, breathing in and smiling at her all the same.

"You look amazing. Not sure if I am the appropriate date for you tonight," he said after stepping over the threshold and looking her up and down. Kensi lowered her gaze, her cheeks turning slightly pink and she punched Deeks on his chest, but there was no force in that movement and her hand lingered there for a moment, feeling his heartbeat under her hand and on some days she still couldn´t believe that this man was in love with her and spending his life with her.

"Don´t be silly Deeks, you look stunning as well, I guess we´re both quite alright," she played it down as she was not used to get complimented like this, even after a whole year with Deeks she still had to learn to just take those compliments and believe him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked after he had put his hand on Kensi`s for a moment and then taken her hand in his, a feeling he wouldn´t want to miss for the rest of his life. Kensi nodded in response and got her clutch of off her cluttered little table, grabbed the keys and followed Deeks outside to her car. Cause for moments like this they both preferred her car over his old truck, which was perfect for trips to the beach with Monty and surfboards and lots of sand.

Deeks opened the passenger door for her and closed it behind her, walking around the car and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and looked over at Kensi once again a bright happy smile on his lips, still a bit surprised that she had said yes to this evening and this date. Yes, it was their anniversary but that didn´t mean that Kensi was okay with really expensive restaurants and getting dressed up at all. And honestly they usually both preferred beer, sofa and comfortable clothes after their long work days, but Deeks had asked her in a very nice way if they could just pretend to be normal people who would be doing something like this for their anniversary and how could Kensi deny Deeks something when he flashed his well-known special Deeks smile at her.

So here there were on their way to one of the most expensive restaurants in LA with reservations for two, knowing that there wouldn´t be a call from OSP cause Hetty had made it clear that this was their evening and Callen, Sam, Nell and Eric would be alright without them for one night. Those four had wished them a beautiful evening earlier, Callen and Sam clapping Deeks` shoulder before giving Kensi a hug and Nell giving both of them a big hug leaving just Eric slightly out of his comfort zone so he had just showed them the thumbs up and turned around. Everyone had to giggle and with that they had left the rest of the team back at OSP.

Twenty minutes later Deeks pulled up in front of the restaurant and immediately a guy came up to take the car key and park the car, giving Deeks the number of their parking space for later. Deeks proffered his arm to Kensi and she put her hand on his arm, entering the restaurant with him and nervously glancing around, cause she could feel all the stares on her and this was different than playing her part in an undercover op or trying to seduce a suspect. Deeks placed his hand on hers and squeezed slightly reassuring her that everything was alright. They were led to their table in the back of the main room so they could see all the entrances and exits – yes they were off duty but some things you couldn´t discard that easily.

As soon as they were seated at the table a waiter came by handing them the menu and asking for drinks before leaving them alone again. Deeks had reached out for Kensi´s hand on the table and traced tiny circles on the back of her had just looking at her and enjoying this evening out just the two of them. Kensi smiled at Deeks and raised an eyebrow slightly questioning her partner and lover without words, what was going on in his mind. With Deeks not responding she obviously had to put her question in words and she leaned a bit forward and said in a low voice: "A penny for your thoughts?"

Deeks laughed and shook his head before answering her question. "Uh, not sure if a penny is enough for my precious thoughts. But I will make an exception for you cause the I guess the main reason for my thoughts shouldn´t have to pay for knowing it. So I´m thinking about you, how lucky I am to be here with you and how I still can´t really believe that you put all the cards on the table a year ago stopping all those silly games between us and showing all of our friends what we really feel for each other?" he replied a serious expression on his face, something Kensi saw rarely and she realized immediately that Deeks was as surprised as she was with them being together and getting along just like they´ve done before they officially became a couple. In response, Kensi took Deeks` hand and placed it on her cheek before placing a kiss on the palm of his hand.

"I guess some people are just perfect for each other and we were lucky enough to be perfect partners in every way possible," she said with a serious expression on her features as well but she couldn´t keep herself from smiling for too long after all she was looking at Deeks, the love of her life. Wow, that really sounded big, but Kensi had decided a year ago to go for the long term, as she had put it on the ice skating rink "All in" and she meant it. No more running, no more thinking and rethinking, no more questioning if this would work out and if Deeks was really the one – she had known it for quite a while already, he was the only one, her one.

Finally Deeks smiled again, that kiss from Kensi showed him so much more than all the other shared kisses and holding hands, she trusted him with her life, with her feelings and he was willing to keep her and her feeling save with him.

Till the food arrived they talked about some upcoming and really needed holidays, if they wanted to go somewhere warm or somewhere with snow, with Monty or without him, but this point was dismissed in seconds, cause Monty belonged in their life and they wanted to have him around even on holiday. He had to stay with the shelter or at Kensi´s mom so many times caused by their line of work, that he really deserved some proper family time as well.

Finally the food was there and it looked and smelled delicious so they clinked glasses with some champagne and then started to eat, Deeks had ordered some seafood, fish and scallops, whereas Kensi had chosen a nice steak with potatoes and some veggies. They ate in silence, sharing a look here and there and let the other taste the food from each other. After finishing the main course they both decided to have some dessert as well, an easy decision for Kensi with her sweet tooth, and so they had a look at the menu again offered by the nice waiter. They both found something and while waiting for it they shared a few more soft touches here and there and one or two kisses.

"You know that you really made me the luckiest men on this planet when you told me you wanted to put all the cards on the table and stop playing games, right?" Deeks asked Kensi, holding her hands in his and looking straight into her beautiful mismatched eyes. Kensi just nodded unable to say anything just remotely convenient after Deeks words and when he rose from his chair her breath froze for a moment, but then Deeks reached for her hand and pulled her to the tiny dancefloor and she was able to breathe again, nut sure what her reaction would have been, but she would think about that on another day. Today was about them and their anniversary and she was keen to see if they would be able to dance together better than the last time with Hetty and Callen and Sam around in the gym at OSP.

"May I?" Deeks asked with a sweet smile on his lips, holding their joined hands up and waiting for Kensi to step into his open arm and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn´t have to wait for long cause Kensi was happy to be this close to Deeks again after nearly an hour of sitting down with a table between them stopping her from touching Deeks whenever she wanted. She was already so used to have him around and feel him close to her.

"Yes, you may," Kensi replied with a smile on her face as well and closed the distance between them, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes to feel him as close as possible and also listen to the soft music playing in the background, perfectly matching their situation and the feeling they were both sharing for each other.

* * *

><p><em>Someone to care, someone to share those lonely hours and moments of despair ….<br>To be loved, to be loved …. What a feeling to be loved. _

_Someone to kiss, someone to miss when you´re away, to hear from each day.  
>To be loved, to be loved ….. What a feeling to be loved. <em>

_Some wish to be a King or a Queen, some wish for fortune and fame,  
>But to be truly, truly, truly loved …. Well, that´s more than any one of those things. <em>

_Someone to kiss, someone to miss when you´re away, to hear from each day.  
>To be loved, to be loved ….. What a feeling to be loved. <em>

_But to feel truly loved baby is more than one of these things. _

_Someone to miss, someone to kiss when you´re away, to hear from each day.  
>To be loved, to be loved, what a feeling to be loved ….. <em>

* * *

><p>Deeks hummed under his breath while moving slowly with Kensi in his arms and he absolutely knew what the singer was singing about and must have felt while writing those lines. This was exactly how he felt with Kensi, there were nearly no words to describe how happy he was and if anyone had asked him maybe two years ago, he would have said no way would they be together officially, really dating and living together like they did now. When the song came to an end Kensi looked up at Deeks and touched his cheek tenderly before placing her lips on his, eyes closed and forgetting everything around them, it was just Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi, just two people in love with each other and sharing a precious moment.<p>

They made it back to their table after ending the kiss reluctantly, enjoyed their dessert and finally Deeks called the waiter to get the bill ready, cause they both just wanted to get home to Monty and their more familiar surroundings. On their way back home both stayed quiet and just held hands the whole time, totally content with having the other close by. Arriving back at Kensi`s apartment they were greeted by Monty waiting at the door – Nell must have brought him over earlier after she had finished work at OSP – wagging his tail happily and licking Kensi´s and Deeks´ hands before retreating to his place in the living room.

Deeks had closed the door behind them and turned Kensi around embracing her with his strong arms and finally getting the kiss they couldn´t share at the restaurant earlier without being asked to leave or stop, even though Deeks had thought about risking it. But now there was no one around to say anything and so he pulled Kensi as close as possible and deepened the kiss slowly while running one hand down her back and savoring the feeling of bare skin under his fingers. With his other hand he played with her hair, one of his favorite things to do.

They suspended the kiss just for a moment, Kensi looking up at Deeks with the happiest expression on her face that Deeks had ever seen and then she pulled him along with her to their bedroom, ending this perfect day like they had exactly a year ago – just the two of them.

**- End -**


End file.
